Back Of The Church
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: She sat at the back of the church, eyes filled with unshed tears, watching the scene before her like a car crash.


She sat at the back of the church, eyes filled with unshed tears, watching the scene before her like a car crash

**Back Of the Church**

You sit at the back of the church, eyes filled with unshed tears, watching the scene before you like a car crash. You know you shouldn't watch, but for some odd reason you just can't look away.

"_I knew I shouldn't have come."_ You think sadly to yourself. It still hurt far too much to see them so happy together, but you must like hurting yourself because there you were, watching as the guy you thought you were going to spend your life with, and the guy you had waited for even when his heart seemed to belong only to another, marrying someone that clearly wasn't you.

You turn your head towards the doors and catch a glimpse of _her_. The bride looked stunning, as usual. In fact if it was possible; she looked more beautiful then ever.

"I always thought those two belonged together, even when they couldn't see it!"

"I know exactly what you mean! It seemed like they were always running from their feelings."

You roll your eyes at the chattering woman that had just walked by. They didn't know anything about people belonging together, nobody did anymore.

Bitterness had taken over now and you can't help but scowl at the people standing at the front of the church. People that once upon a time were your best friends, but now, now they were as good as strangers in your eyes. In your mind they had all betrayed you when they chose to "side with the bride" as you often tell anyone who would listen.

There's Haley, looking as sophisticated and classy as ever, she had tried to plead with you, tried telling you that nothing can stand in the way of true love. "It's not true love; he just doesn't realize who he's really supposed to be with!" You told her with tears running down your face. "Sweetie I hate to see you like this, but I won't turn my back on her just because she's found happiness with Luke." She had waited briefly for you to come to your senses and be the gracious girl she knew you could be, but after a few moments she realized that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and quietly walked away.

"_I_ was supposed to find happiness with him." You mumble quietly remembering the disappointed look on Haley's face as she walked away from you.

And then there was Nathan... Of course it wasn't very shocking that he would agree with his wife, but the look on his face when he stormed into your house that day still stuck with you.

"Don't speak; I have no interest in hearing what you have to say."

Your face more than adequately displayed how shocked you were.

"Nathan, I..."

"I said I don't want to hear it. My wife is at home in tears right now because one of her best friends is too selfish to think about anyone but herself. But that really shouldn't come as a surprise should it? You always did put yourself above all others back in high school, so why should a few years change anything."

You look at him, hurt written all over your face at his cruel, cold words. This wasn't Nathan, _she_ must have gotten to him, must have convinced him to take _her_ side, what other reason could there be for him to act this way? Everyone always took _her_ side...

"You still don't get it do you? After all these years, all the heartbreak the three of you have put each other through, you still think your happiness means more then theirs!"

He didn't say much more, just told you that you needed to pull your head out of your ass and start thinking about someone else for a change. That was months ago and you hadn't spoken to him or Haley since then. Of course you hadn't spoken to _her_, but there was that unfortunate run in with Luke at the grocery store...

"Luke, Lucas wait! Please just talk to me for a minute." You had pleaded as he tried to walk away. He turned to face you with a look of disgust mixed with pity.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Don't marry her."

It was as simple as that. Three little words, yet they had so much power in them. This was the moment you had been waiting for the past few weeks, the chance to tell him what you needed to say. You knew once he looked into your eyes he could no longer deny the love he felt for you.

"Goodbye." It was all he said as he gave you one last glance, but this time there was no disgust, only immense pity for what you had become.

That was the last time you saw him, any of them, before today. It seemed like it had been years instead of months, and as much as you wanted to feel nothing but hate towards these people you once called friends, you couldn't help but feel a pang of regret as you saw them smiling and laughing happily as they waited for the wedding to begin.

You sat there reminiscing for a few minutes until you finally heard the beginning notes of the wedding march.

Everyone in the church stood up and watched in awe as she slowly made her way down the lengthy aisle. Oohs and aahs could be heard all around as people whispered about how beautiful she looked. You were surprised when she started to scan the back rows like she was looking for someone, a challenging look instantly appeared on your face as you waited for the infamous 'Brooke Davis bitch monster' to pop out. But instead of the angry look you were expecting, you were surprised when she just gave you a small, sad smile.

It was there in the back of the church that you suddenly remembered the words Brooke had once told you she truly believed people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. It had been almost 10 years since high school, 10 years since Brooke and Lucas went their separate ways, and yet somehow they stood at the front of this church 10 years later promising to love, honor, and trust each other for the rest of their lives. And as much as it hurts you to admit it, it's clear that nothing will come between them this time. Not you, not anything.

You have a lot of apologizing to do, friendships to mend, but you know that sitting in the back of the church won't solve anything. So as Brooke and Lucas walk past you, united as husband and wife, you smile and mouth congratulations before clapping with everyone else. You see Nathan and Haley getting closer and you start to walk towards them, but then you remember Nathan's words, "you always did put yourself above all others." And it's in that moment that you decide to make a change. Today is about Brooke and Lucas, not you, so until the time is right, you will wait graciously just as Haley has always known you could.


End file.
